Talent Scout Series Magnified Emotions
by Fiona N. Costly
Summary: Arial just moved to East River City where she is to attend the East River Talent School For Girls. She has powers over emotions she can enhance them and hurt people with them. But when her parents die will her emotions cause her to be what she isn't


Talent Scout Series By: Fiona N. Costly

Magnified Emotions

1

" Arial, Arial! Open your door. You can't hide in an empty room. The movers need to bring you your stuff" A woman's voice penetrated the barrier that is my door. My head feels like some took a hive of bees to it. Their emotions beating at me through the solid oak door.

"Arial Elizabeth Gonzales open your door"

I heard the doorknob jingle and pop; my dad came marching in like some high and mighty king. He stood five eleven with jet black hair and chocolate mousse eyes.

"Chiquita que pasa" he bent down and planted a kiss on my head.

" Pape my head hurts a lot. It is building again. When do I start at that new school?"

"Soon chicamia soon"

I saw the movers coming into my empty room. The white wash walls crowded me in making me feel small. There were just too many people there; four movers and my dad made the room feel like the room was caving in.

" Pape I'm going outside"

"Si, Si, esta bien. That's fine" He just stood there waving me off like an insufficient servant. I gingerly stood up and pushed myself through the mass of hot and sweaty muscle movers to the narrow hallway. The carpet looking like a very sick cat stacked its claim. My mom stood with her arms folded across her small petite frame. Her ebony hair curled softly around her shoulders, molten lava burned behind chocolate eyes. She never understood, thinking my headaches were a teens cry for attention.

All the emotions ticked at my skull like rain on a tin roof. I knew each one; I could feel my mother's distaste and the mover's pain and lust. I felt suffocated. Pushing past my mother I made my way down the narrow hall to the winding staircase, dodging boxes to the backdoor and the serenity of the garden.

The garden looked a little worse for wear the plants looked like the hadn't had water for awhile. A rose bush stood off to the left of the door, the petals a soft luscious red. Other plant scattered around the garden ranging from the most vibrant of pinks to the muted shades of violet. Pots littered the small patio and a small cement bench sat in the middle of the patio. A chain link fence went around the whole thing making it feel like a sanctuary in immense chaos.

Arial sat on the cement bench breathing in and out as she tried to control the tormenting pressure of her headache. Sighing and holding her head she prayed that she would start school soon and leave this place her parents perceived as home. The closeness to people made her edgy and angry.

She prayed that people in East River Talent School could control their emotions. She couldn't stand another school where she ended up as the bully just because she couldn't control the edginess she got while being bombarded by their emotions.

Arial Thought back to her Spanish roots. Deep in the heart of Barcelona, Spain she remembered the buildings, and the scent of the food in the square. The beautiful tan architecture and the way every syllable rolled off the tongue like warm syrup. In the afternoon they had a siesta and the bombardment of everyone's emotions, what few there was could be swept away by sleep and rest. Arial swept back her bobbed raven hair and sighed, wishing that she could roll back the clock and drift to sleep in the Spanish sun.

"Aye, Aye , Aye, look at that hot mamacita" The emotions hit Arial like a ton of bricks and she felt herself tense.

_Why hadn't I felt them sooner_ Arial thought to herself. The intruders were two teenage boys; one was about five-five with short curly hair and piercing green eyes.

The second was about two inches shorter with spiky brown hair and blonde tips. His eyes were a cloudy grey.

She slowly looked up trying hard to give the boys the same stare that her mother gave her on a daily basis, full of anger. She sensed the bent up sexual energy from both boys, their emotions telling all, they had no intentions of being gentlemen. That was one thing Arial was certain of.

"Hola mamacita, would you like to come with us. We know you're new in town and we just want to give you the grand tour" Arial watched the one with the black curls say as he licked his lips. The motion was a telling sign that their feelings were only sexually driven. He rubbed his hands together his eyes making her uncomfortable because she knew he was undressing her in his mind.

"You see senorita we know every nook and crannies of this town and we would love, really love to show you around" The shorter boy stated, rubbing his nose and acting the fool.

"Lo siento, boys I'm sorry but I have a bus to catch; you see" Arial said as she took a step closer."I'm suppose to be going to this all girls boarding school. I don't need the grand tour because I'm not going to be around long enough to need to use it"

She gripped the fence and smiled throwing fear into her voice like a weapon. She didn't know if it would work but she sent a silent prayer to heaven in hopes that her bluffing would get the two boys off her case.

The boys gripped the fence on either side of Arial and leaned in purring and whispering promises that she knew they couldn't keep. She also knew her aura was making them more hormonal then they would be naturally. Arial changed her aura from calm to angry and smiled gripping the closest, the black haired one, by the collar.

"I know your game and I don't play it. I'll tell you this one time. Whatever you feel around me, I make it one hundred percent times worse. So let's say I was to cut you it'd feel like someone did open heart surgery without morphine so if I were you Senor, I'd run quickly because I'm not kidding." She let go of the guy's collar with a jerk and turned around, hoping her warning scared them off.

"Esta bien mamacita we like playing with fire" The guy with the curls said as he jumped the fence and caught her by the arm. She swung out quickly with her foot and caught the brunette by surprise right in the stomach, flaring her energy to make the pain unbearable.

"I told you not to mess with me" Arial said behind gritted teeth as the brunette screamed, balling up holding his stomach for dear life.

"That's nice mamacita I never did like to share" The guy with the curls said from right behind her, he was really ticking her off. She elbowed back and stepped on his foot, turning she hit him in the nose with her fist and smiled when she heard the crack. Flaring her aura again the two boys screamed and she could see the tears forming in their eyes. They struggled up and barely jumped over the fence. One holding his stomach and the other his nose they ran off screaming and crying about a Spanish witch. Arial sighed and walked back inside, knowing she had yet again cemented her future in a quick and painful way. Yet again she would be nothing more than a bully.


End file.
